Ulquiorra Cifer
Ulquiorra Cifer (Sometimes romanized as Ulquiorra Schiffer) is the fourth Espada in Aizen's army, and a central antagonist of the Arrancar and Fake Karakura Town Arcs. Appearance Ulquiorra has very pale skin, medium-length black hair, and bright green eyes. Two of his noticeable features are the teal, tear-track tattoos on his cheeks and his black upper lip. The neck of Ulquiorra's uniform comes up slightly higher than that of the average Arrancar, covering his hollow hole, which was located right below his sternum, but at some point switched to his chest, for no apparent reason. His mask remnant takes the form of half of a helmet on the left side of his head, and his tattoo is located on the upper right side of his chest. Personality Ulquiorra is best described as a materialist or nihilist. He denounces those things he cannot or does not observe as "nonsense," such as the ability to empathize. This leads to him seeming quite cruel, as he sees no point to the physical or emotional welfare of others. Conversely, he does not seek battle or destruction senselessly, preferring to follow his orders to the letter. He is rather soft-spoken and stoical, expressing little more emotion than mild surprise or irritation throughout his run. Combat Skills Offense: Ulquiorra is capable of breaking apart the dome above Las Noches by using his powers near it. He is capable of producing large explosions Defense: More impressive are his defensive abilities. His Hierro is strong enough to resist point-blank Hollowfied Getsuga Tenshos. Even were he to be injured, his High Speed Regeneration can restore any wound within a matter of seconds, so long as his major organs haven't been destroyed. He has also shown himself to be able to use his wings to repel attacks. Mobility: Ulquiorra's agility is such that he can quickly move to attack opponents from above. In his Ressurrecion, he gains wings, allowing for free flight. He is fast enough that Ichigo repeatedly has trouble keeping up with him even when he isn't using Sonido. *Sonido: Ulquiorra is fast enough to outrun or nearly outrun his own attacks. When Ichigo diverts his eyes momentarily to glance the spear whizzing past his head, Ulquiorra is at his throat before he can even look back. Reitsu: Ulquiorra's Reitsu is enough for him to be considered the 4th Espada, even though he claims he lost a significant portion keeping his regeneration. It is so vast that Uryu momentarily doubted it actually was Reitsu, because it was so dense that it was "like an ocean over the sky." *Cero: Ulquiorra's Cero is green. His "fully powered" Cero Oscuras is capable of reverting Ichigo's Hollowfication and blowing away about 75% of his Reitsu in a single blast. Intelligence: Ulquiorra is most known for his analytical powers. He was able to deduce that Orihime Inoue's ability was not a simple healing skill after seeing it once. Strength: His physical strength is enough to grasp Ichigo's Bankai in the middle of an attack and deflect it. In his Ressurrecion, he revealed himself to be capable of smashing Ichigo's Hollow mask with a palm strike. Category:Espada Category:Arrancar Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters